burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:State of the Clan November 2009
So here we are, another month, you know the drill! For November we might introduce the early Sunday morning Clan meeting for users living abroad where timezone differences can prevent comfortable playing. Hope to see plenty of hosts for this month, and even plenty more Clan Members attending! If I could elaborate, this month we'll be trying something new with both Saturday and Sunday meetings. The Saturday meets will be at 2pm EST/7pm GMT. The Sunday meetings will be at 8am GMT. If you would like to discuss this, I encourage you to do it at Forum:Other Countries Clan Meetings. Xbox 360 November 7 (Sat) * - I'll host this - Trainguyxx 13:27, November 4, 2009 (UTC) November 14 (Sat) * - I'll host this too - Trainguyxx 15:12, November 4, 2009 (UTC) November 21 (Sat) * - I can host this one - Wes zach Wes 00:17, November 16, 2009 (UTC) November 28 (Sat) * - PlayStation 3 November 7 (Sat) * - I can host here November 8 (Sun) * - Exlonox/Namdam November 14 (Sat) * - I am hosting that day November 15 (Sun) * - I am hosting that day November 21 (Sat) * - I can host here - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ November 22 (Sun) * - I am hosting that day November 28 (Sat) * - I'll host! November 29 (Sun) * - I am hosting that day Other Comments BTW Exlonox, seeing as I'm the only admin that can host Sunday morning meets, should I paste my name for every Sunday of November? :Didn't read the shoutbox... lol yeah I can ;-P If your doing that sked, I'm not hosting ANY this month. WAY TO MANY! Can anyone host these meets or does it have to be an Admin? Speedracer32 21:28, November 1, 2009 (UTC) @Crashbroke How does that make any sense? Participate in the discussion, don't boycott your own clan. :You still haven't answered my question :( and if you don't then I'm putting my name down for one of the meets... Speedracer32 21:52, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::No need to get snappy. Usually admins are the hosts. Others can host if no admins can commit to a date. :::Ok I feel tension rising, if you Crashbroke do not like this idea of Sunday morning meets, then that's fine, we'll remove them. After all, no Xbox Clan Members complained about not being able to make it to the meet because of timezone differences. What do you think Crashbroke, fair? and you Ex? ::::The Xbox Sunday meets can be removed if Crashbroke and the others don't think they're neccecary. :::::No =( please, i'll host as much as I can. I just want to play burnout paradice with the clan, as I haven't before. I'll just check my calendar. Trainguyxx 13:04, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::If the Sunday meetings can be removed, I'm willing to host some but not all. I'm a bit busy in the middle of the month. Having one of the Saturday and the Sunday really makes BP quite boring quite quickly, I want to play other games you know. We had a good setup going before, why change it? If it ain't broke (no pun intended) don't fix it! ::::: I just checked my mental calendar, and the only date i can't host is the 21st, as i am goign to a devo concert that day XD Trainguyxx 15:57, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::: I'm hosting the 21st for the PS3 XD Speedracer32 16:06, November 2, 2009 (UTC) @CB What was "broke" was that about 1/4 of the clan members who signed up couldn't attend the meetings. @Speed Did you just ignore my response? Clan leaders sign up to host FIRST. Silver hasn't posted on this thread yet. The higher your rank, the more chance you have to host. :It's been a few days and he hasn't claimed any yet. So I thought that I would put down that I COULD host this meet Speedracer32 20:13, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I suppose that's fine, just don't bank on hosting it. Is it ok when i join the meeting (Sunday) one hour after the clan starts? Damn school schedule.--OveRe 22:25, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :No problems. ::School schedule? This meet was made for you! Ex, why don't we just push that meet back one hour? to 9AM GMT? :::Hmm...unless if i got a connection error again like from last time.--OveRe 10:10, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::@C_ee_X, I think it's too late to do that now. :::::Oh I see namdam can host but I can't Speedracer32 18:03, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Don't take it the wrong way, Namdam has hosting privileges over newer members for a few good reasons. I think two is too much. I could gain more respect in the clan by hosting but I guess I will have to wait Speedracer32 20:28, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :I didn't mean to offend you in any way, and I'm sorry if I did. I only put my name in because I am available to host on those days. If admins decide that two is too much, or want to host, then I will only be hosting one. You can gain respect in the through the wikia too, which is equally important. - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 21:46, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't worry it's not you it's the admins that I'm annoyed with Speedracer32 07:21, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Speed, you are member since last month and Namdam has been around since August so it's natural that we know how Namdam is in Freeburn. Also, mind you that he didn't ask us to host (like you did) and put his name regardless. I don't agree with KonigCCX about the fact that Namdam has "privileges" over you, but we know him well, so we're more comfortable with him hosting. If you really want to host a Clan Meeting, you will be able to, just wait some time let us get to know you, this isn't about respect, none of that is involved. Don't get annoyed with us, this is a Clan and we have rules, easy as that. Follow them and you'll still have a great time with us! ::::I'm sorry you didn't understand what I meant Seeks. "Privileges" translates to how well we know Nam (already stated), what contributions he's made to the wiki, the fact that he's already hosted a meeting, etc. :::::Ah I see, I apologize for misunderstanding... I hope Speedracer gets my point. ::::::@C_ee_X: should I ask to host before I post my name up next time? Or is this the way it works? Your post has me a little confused. - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 15:09, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Oops sorry! Well TBH, nothing is clear about how this goes. Ideally yes, you would have to ask first before posting your name, since you aren't an admin. ::::::::Will do next time then! btw the shoutbox still isn't working for me... - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 15:21, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :I can also host on sunday if people want me to, wether it's official or unofficial (not doing much this weekend) for 360 Trainguyxx 14:52, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes I know that you've know nam for longer but you could get to know me more if I host but I will be patient until my time comes Speedracer32 15:58, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Don't worry we're not rejecting you or anything, try hosting next month! In the meantime, why not try to make contributions to the wiki? ::::Well I took notice of what you said and made a huge contribution to the Toy WTR page. Just summing up its performance in certain events Speedracer32 20:20, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Ah silly me, I forgot that I was going to be in Tunisia this weekend, if I can't attend the Saturday meet, how could I host the Sunday meet? Arrg, oh well I hope it isn't canceled, sorry about the short notice, I hate to pull out like this... :Nam, can you host it? ::Ummm what time would that be EST? If I read the chart properly, that would be 8 - 5 = 3am... I doubt I could, sorry (I'm in the same timezone as you). Looks like MclarenFR is in the same timezone as CeeX, and is ranked highest in that timezone after CeeX. I don't know what else to suggest... - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 01:22, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::I think we should both go to bed early on Saturday and get up super early on Sunday for the meeting. Whaddyathink? ::::So I was right it is 3am? I'll do it if you do it too (then have a nap). Hope we don't fall asleep during it lol - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 02:43, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::I would host it if I didn't have work. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 02:45, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Wait I just saw it's 9am GMT, which is 4am EST right? Don't want to wake up an hour early! - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 02:49, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I could easily host it I just need to wake up a bit earlier Speedracer32 07:13, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Wow, I must admit I am pleasantly surprised by your efforts to keep the Meet standing, I'm truly sorry about having to bail out like this... :-S But after all, we're a Clan and part of a community so this is what it's all about, making the additional effort so that everything works out. I'm proud to be part of it! I hope the Meeting will go well, I'll message/remind some members to attend so you don't wake up for nothing, but if you see no one joining after 30 minutes or so, I'd say you should go back to bed! I also hope OveReAction will be there too... You're awesome guys! Cheers :If EX and nam aren't there should I take the meet or what? Speedracer32 07:32, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Well let's wait for Ex to post so he can say what he thinks. As far as I know it'll be either me or Ex, but we still have to wait and see.- Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 12:45, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::I was half-joking about hosting, but the idea has grown on me. I'd be more willing to do it if I wasn't the only one. I should find out whether I really can sometime later today. ::::Hey Ex if you don't come I'll back you up Speedracer32 17:55, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::Speedracer you don't have to post that you can host all the time, we know you can and want to. If Exlonox won't be waking up super early, then neither will I. Then he'll let you know what will happen. - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 20:32, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I know. I just want to let people know that I'm still interested Speedracer32 21:05, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I've thought it over and I'm not doing it. It's not worth screwing up my week over. :You're right. Even though I can sleep in every day, I don't really want to be a zombie all of Sunday. I think there is a candidate for hosting, though it is up to you to decide. (maybe we can post guidelines to how a meet is to be held. I'll do it with your approval) - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 23:52, November 6, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: nevermind, I just saw that the info is on Portal:Clan/Meetings. ::Looks like dreams really do come true, Speed. (lol) Check out the link Nam posted above to see how to host. I got a 2-day trial of Live Gold today and I would very much like to participate in the clan meeting that started half an hour ago. TheHitman 19:27, November 7, 2009 (UTC) (XBL: DMFan2500) :That request would better be suited to Portal:Clan/Meetings/Debriefings Xbox360. ::@ Ex, so I can host tomorrow? Yeeeeeeessssssssss!!!!! Thankyou!!!! Speedracer32 21:00, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::FYI if you need someone to host next week's early mourning meet (if the current host has a problem or something) I can cause I have off. So w/e happens I'll be there. mwahahahahahaha [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 12:10, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::D*** it! I like to host sunday meets :( Speedracer32 12:14, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::Ceex should be able to host next week. But, I'm sure he'll be glad for as many attendees as he can get. ::::::I'll be there :D Speedracer32 16:51, November 8, 2009 (UTC) -_- sorry, xbox 360 clan members. I couldn't get onto xbox live cause i had a migrane. My mind was elsewhere - i felt like my head was a burnout car =( Trainguyxx 13:12, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :@Nam, if you needed someone else to host then you know you can count on me ;) Speedracer32 17:17, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Haha I was sure you'd say something like that. It's not up to me anyway, and I just changed that because it is possible that I'll be away that weekend. It is just in case. - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 18:03, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::I like hosting meets :D they're very fun Speedracer32 19:09, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::'Speed you don't play Xbox so you can't host. Babadingldoo 19:21, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::@Nam I'l probably be able to host if you have any problems. Will you be able to let us know in advance if you are/aren't able? ::::::@Babad, I'm talking about the PS3 meets <_< Speedracer32 20:07, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yes I will definitely let you know. I posted that because I might be driving up to Canada to visit a university. If it is that week end, I will probably know the week before at the latest. I'll keep you posted! - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 03:19, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Still, just to let you know, i'll definetly be hosting on the other day that I said I would Trainguyxx 13:06, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Don't worry, I was only talking about the PS3 side. If your name is up there, you're hosting. - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 14:54, November 10, 2009 (UTC) @Namdam: Do you think we can swap for Saturday 28th? I'd really love to host a Saturday meet and so far I've had little luck actually making it! :Sure, that sounds fair since you haven't hosted this month yet. Go ahead and put your name up! - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 16:19, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Awesome thanks! Where's C_ee_X? Isn't he hosting today? :I don't know, I came online at 8am GMT +1 and he wasn't there. Maybe he slept in or something. Speedracer32 09:16, November 29, 2009 (UTC)